Compota de manzanas
by gioconda91
Summary: Un encuentro inevitable, marcado por algo más que el destino. Basado hipotéticamente en la temporada 7.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No son míos.

Compota de manzanas

Una vez de pequeña, tendría unos 11 años… robé un frasco de perfume en unos grandes almacenes. Recuerdo que el corazón se me iba a escapar del pecho y que el miedo entorpecía mis manos y mis gestos. Ni siquiera lo necesitaba realmente, pero quería dejar de sentirme como una vagabunda y mi estúpido razonamiento infantil llegó a la conclusión de que un perfume haría que me sintiera mejor. Sabía que mi aspecto no haría sospechar a los guardias de nada y así fue, y salí indemne por la puerta sin que nada ocurriera. Cuando las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco, recuerdo que corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y no dejé de hacerlo hasta encontrarme lejos de la ciudad. Todavía temblaba cuando me senté a la hoguera, bajo el puente, junto a dos muchachos adolescentes, que también hacían recuento de lo que había birlado con orgullo. Solo entonces y cuando conseguí calmar mis nervios, pude sacar aquel frasco. Arrugue el entrecejo cuando me di cuenta de que tenía forma de manzana y disgustada lo eche sobre mi muñeca con suavidad, no era el olor que mas me gustaba, pero tendría que valer. Durante días ese olor a manzana, dulzón y penetrante me acompañó, recordándome mi primer delito. Puede que fuese en ese momento cuando desarrollé mi aversión a las manzanas. Así, que cuando aquella camarera colocó la copa de martini acompañada con un trozo de manzana frente a mi, fruncí el ceño y lo retiré sin demora.

\- ¿No le gustan las manzanas?.- Me preguntó ella alzando sus cejas divertida. - A todo el mundo le gustan.- Murmuró pensativa.

Me quité las gafas de sol, para observarla mejor. Era morena, de pelo corto y rizado, y tenía unos labios sensuales. Una curiosa cicatriz justo encima de ellos llamó mi atención.

\- No es mi fruta favorita.- Le dije sonriendo amablemente. Sus ojos marrones se quedaron fijos mirado los míos, como si intentara bucear en ellos. Abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin dejar de mirarme.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?.- Preguntó finalmente.

\- No lo creo.- Contesté haciendo memoria. Y mientras lo decía, una sensación extraña me embargó.

\- ¿Seguro?.- Volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.- Me resulta usted muy familiar.

\- No, lo siento.- Contesté extrañada.- Lo recordaría.- Le dije ampliando mi sonrisa.

Ella pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta y me devolvió la sonrisa acercándose para ofrecerme su mano amistosamente y de repente mi corazón se saltó un latido. Olía a compota de manzanas… pero por algún motivo que no lograba entender, ese olor no me resultó desagradable sino demasiado familiar, como el de la tierra mojada tras las primeras lluvias de otoño.

\- Roni, encantada de conocerla, señorita…

\- Swan, Emma Swan.- Murmuré un poco aturdida, apretando su mano con fuerza.

Nada más tocarla, mi mano pareció desprender un calor que me hizo contener el aliento. Mi corazón se aceleró ñpor su cuenta, tomándome por sorpresa. No soy de esas personas que creer en los encuentros destinados ni en otras vidas… pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y nada más soltar su mano, la sensación de vacío y frío fue abrumadora. Ella estaba sorprendida, tanto como debía estarlo yo, porque sus ojos miraban su mano extrañada.

\- ¿Lo ha sentido?.- Preguntó entusiasmada.

\- No… no sé a qué se refiere.- Le dije disimulando. Ella parpadeó confusa y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando otro cliente la llamó. Turbada se apresuró a retirarse hacia la otra punta de la barra para atenderle, negando para sí misma.

Tomé el trozo de manzana y con un gesto distraído lo mordisquee mientras me quedaba observándola. Como admitir que imágenes de aquella mujer, de aquella simple camarera de Seattle habían invadido de repente mi memoria al tocarla. Cómo asimilar esa imágenes tan irreales en donde yo parecía no solo conocerla, sino quererla hasta el límite de mis fuerzas. La melancolía que sentía era dolorosa. ¿Qué era aquella sensación?. Y me invadió el deseo de volver a sentirla, de volver a tocarla… pero en vez de hacerlo, apuré mi copa y con paso ligero, salí de aquel bar. Iba tan aturdida que al salir tropecé con un hombre joven. El se disculpó amablemente, a pesar de que yo había tenido la culpa. Ni siquiera pude ver su cara, pero algo en su tono de voz, me hizo apurar el paso llena de un pánico desconocido, y casi salir corriendo de allí.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto una vez más. Pesadillas llenas de monos voladores, dragones, gigantes y otros seres inexistentes. Pesadillas en las brillaba una placa de sheriff sobre una mesa y un niño de ojos verdes me quitaba una manzana roja de las manos.

Esta noche, sin embargo, las pesadillas son distintas. Esta noche la camarera está en ellas, me toma de la mano para enfrentar a los monstruos y viaja conmigo en un coche amarillo. Cuando despierto, la sensación es mejor… no buena, solo mejor.

Las noches se suceden y las pesadillas continúan. La visita al psicólogo no mejora la situación y hay un impulso poderoso que me incita a volver a aquel bar y tras varios días solo pasando por delante, por fin me decido a entrar.

Son solo las 8 de la noche y hay poca gente. El ambiente es lúgubre pero acogedor. Me detengo a observar antes de tomar asiento en la barra y la veo de espaldas, limpiando la maquina de café. Ella tarda en darse la vuelta y cuando lo hace, deja caer la taza de sus manos y me mira de una manera tan intensa que me hace tragar saliva.

\- Señorita Swan.- Murmura bajito. Y esa manera de llamarme que tiene, golpea mis oídos y me dejan idiotizada. Ella se recompone de su estupor y sonríe.- No esperaba volver a verla por aquí.- Se agacha para recoger los trozos de la taza y limpiar el desastre.- Disculpe, en seguida le atiendo.

\- Tómese su tiempo.- Contestó intentando calmar los nervios y el temblor de mis manos. No puedo dejar de observar cada gesto y siento un calor en la boca de mi estomago que me hace retener el aire.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No son míos.

Compota de manzanas

Los minutos trascurren lentos mientras observo a Roni recoger los trozos de porcelana. Me parece que se mueve de una manera un tanto peculiar, con gestos refinados y suaves… y me cruza la ridícula idea de que ella no pertenece a este lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que trabaja aquí?.- Le preguntó sin esperar a que termine de limpiar. Ella levanta la cabeza con un gesto extrañado.

\- Mmm… toda mi vida… este lugar pertenecía a mi padre.- Explica encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?.

Abro la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero la llegada de un joven, que se sienta junto a mi lado en la barra, me interrumpe.

\- Buenas noches, Roni. Ponme una cerveza.- El joven se detiene y me sonríe con el ceño fruncido.- Hola, ¿nos conocemos?.- Al ver que no digo nada, extiende su mano con gesto amable.- Supongo que no. Me llamo Henry.- Me apresuro a darle la mano.

\- Emma.- Le digo con media sonrisa tímida.

Nada me prepara para lo que ocurre a continuación. Cuando mi mano toma la suya, nuevas imágenes se agolpan en mi mente. Las imágenes son demasiado confusas. Aquel niño de mis pesadillas aparece una y otra vez en ellas.

Él suelta mi mano como si recibiese una descarga y nos quedamos mirándonos, con gesto contrariado. Carraspea incomodo sin dejar de mirarme.

\- ¿Seguro que no nos conocemos?.- Vuelve a preguntar.

\- También lo has sentido, ¿verdad?.- La voz de Roni nos saca de la estupefacción. Al parecer ha sido testigo silencioso de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Henry nos mira a ambas, atontado.

\- ¿No tienes esa sensación, como si ya la conocieras?.- Le pregunta Roni esperanzada. Henry guarda silencio, como si debatiera si aquello fuese posible. Me mira de nuevo.

\- Supongo, no es algo tan difícil, tal vez nos hemos cruzado en algún lugar.- Recapacita el joven. Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, una niña llega a nuestra altura y sonríe complacida mirándonos a los tres.- Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?, disculpad.- Henry la mira reprobatoriamente y la arrastra hasta una mesa, lejos de la barra. Mientras lo hace oigo como la niña le dice algo sobre un pueblo llamado Storybrook y creo también oír mi nombre.

Cuando me vuelvo para mirar a Roni, ella está en la otra punta de la barra, atendiendo a un nuevo cliente y entonces, al observarla en la distancia y sentir esa familiaridad desconocida, vuelve a entrarme el pánico. Me levanto decidida a huir una vez más, pero en mi camino hasta la puerta, la niña de antes me detiene.

\- ¿Se marcha?.- Pregunta con gesto contrariado. La miro algo irritada, pero le sonrío con amabilidad pese a ello.

\- Si… Lucy, ¿ese es tu nombre, verdad?.- Pregunto dudosa.

\- Sí, y tu eres Emma Swan, la salvadora.- Sentencia sonriendo con seguridad.

\- ¿Perdona?. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Preguntó confundida.- Y no soy ninguna salvadora.

\- Porque Henry escribió sobre ti, él es tu hijo.- Las palabras de la niña me hacen soltar una carcajada, pero ella se cruza de brazos molesta.- Es en serio, pero no lo recuerdas.

En ese momento Henry llega hasta nosotros y la toma del hombro.

\- Lucy, ¿por qué no le pides a Roni un chocolate?.- Le sugiere Henry con amabilidad. La niña frunce el ceño mientras nos mira a ambos.

\- Está bien.- Dice finalmente resignada.- ¿Con canela?.- Pregunta la niña emocionada.

\- Claro.- Al parecer no soy la única que toma chocolate con canela. Mientras yo sonrío pensando en ello, Henry le guiña un ojo y no la pierde de vista por unos segundos. Cuando se da cuenta de que sigo allí, me mira avergonzado. -Disculpe a Lucy, está pasando por un mal momento y tiene mucha imaginación.- Explica Henry.

\- ¿Es su hija?.

\- Nooo.- Contesta escandalizado.- Pero es la hija de una amiga y me siento responsable.

\- No debería estar aquí.- Le digo seria, mirando como Roni golpea cariñosamente a Lucy en la nariz y ambas sonríen.

\- Yo también lo creo.- Dice Henry resignado.

\- Por cierto, ha dicho algo muy raro.- Aunque todo lo que la niña ha dicho me parecen una sarta de locuras, hay una parte de mi a la que le gustaría dar explicaciones a esas imágenes y quizás Lucy sepa algo que los adultos no somos capaces de entender.

\- ¿El qué?.- Pregunta Henry curioso, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose ligeramente, un gesto que de nuevo me resulta melancólicamente familiar.

\- Ha dicho que yo era la salvadora… y que tu eras mi hijo.- Me rio al decirlo, pero corto mi carcajada al ver la seriedad con la que me mira.

\- La salvadora...- Murmura pensativo, como si intentase recordar algo.- ¿Te llamas Emma, verdad?.- Asiento con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Emma…?.- Y me invita a continuar con un gesto de su mano.

\- Swan, Emma Swan.- Respondo sin más, pero mi respuesta parece golpearle junto en el pecho y se encorva para tomar aire, sorprendido.

\- Ehh, disculpe, tengo que irme.- Dice de repente muy nervioso, mirando hacia la salida.- Un placer, Emma.- Dice a continuación, con una sonrisa artificial que pretende esconder su nerviosismo.

\- Pero…- Su reacción me toma de sorpresa y aviva mi curiosidad, mis ganas de saber más, pero el chico ha cruzado ya el local hasta la barra y toma a la niña del hombro. Desde allí, Regina me observa y aunque su mirada me acelera el pulso, decido dejar de huir.

Me cruzo con Henry y la chica, a mitad de camino hacia la barra, pero solo Lucy se despide con un gesto fugaz y divertido.

\- ¿Se iba?.- Pregunta Roni al llegar a su altura.

\- No, solo buscaba el baño.- Miento.

\- Está allí.- Dice ella señalando una puerta con letras enormes, que no dejan lugar a dudas de que lleva al baño. Me recrimino a mi misma por la metedura de pata y sonrío tontamente.

\- No lo vi.- le contesto.- De todas formas no importa.- Me excuso.

\- ¿Y qué va a beber, señorita Swan.?.

\- Emma, llamame Emma.- Regina me sonríe con una dulzura que me encoge el corazón y me entran ganas de retener esa sonrisa para siempre.- Ponme un chocolate, con canela.- Levanta una ceja mirándome con diversión.

\- ¿Viene a un bar a beber chocolate con canela?.- Pregunta sarcástica. Como única respuesta me encojo de hombros.

\- Está bien.- Dice levantando sus manos. - Marchando un chocolate con canela para otra princesita.- Dice retirándose para prepararlo.- ¿Lo quiere con la leche muy caliente y espeso?.- Pregunta divertida.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo ha sabido?.- Le pregunto.

\- A Lucy y a Henry también les gusta así.- Contesta volviéndose para mirarme sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

\- Es curioso.- Murmuró.

\- ¿El qué?.- Me sorprende oír su voz tan cerca y levanto la vista para encontrarme con su ceño fruncido.

\- Nada, no tiene importancia.- Le digo rápidamente.

\- ¿Y qué le trae por aquí?.- Pregunta apoyándose sensualmente en la barra, por lo menos a mi me parece sensual la manera en que lo hace, pero parece un gesto demasiado habitual en ella.

\- El chocolate con canela.- Bromeo. Ella arquea una ceja y sonríe siguiendo mi broma.

\- Pues debe saber que es el mejor chocolate que probará.- Adelante.- Me invita a beber, acercando la taza con gracia femenina. Bebo para complacerla, pero el sabor me invade de satisfacción.

\- Está bueno.- Le digo y ella se cruza de brazos.- Está bien, es el mejor chocolate que he probado, ¿contenta?.

\- No hasta que me diga la verdadera razón de su visita.- Me sonríe y ruedo los ojos resignada.

\- Aunque me cuesta admitirlo, hay hechos que no puedo ignorar. Le mentí la primera vez que vine.- Digo suspirando.- He sentido que ya la conocía y curiosamente me ha pasado lo mismo con Henry, ¿tiene idea de por qué?.

\- No, pero sentí lo mismo la primera vez que vi a Henry.- Contesta pensativa.- ¿Cree usted en vidas pasadas?.- Pregunta a continuación.

\- ¿No creerá que…

\- No, jajaja, soy escéptica hasta la médula, la magia no ha existido en mi vida jamás…- Dice con tristeza.- Pero es la única explicación que encuentro.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No son míos.

Compota de manzanas

Los jóvenes iban llegando en grupos pintorescos, colocándose en el bar, cerca del pequeño escenario. Estaban eufóricos y animados, al contrario que yo, que me sentía adormilada y no entendía por qué demonios continuaba todavía allí. Y ahora que observaba de nuevo el reloj quedaban escasos minutos para que dieran las 12. Cuatro horas en las que me había embotado a base de chocolates con canela, los dos últimos aliñados con algo de alcohol. Sin embargo, pese a estar cansada, no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima a Roni. Me intrigaba cada vez más su mundo, su rostro familiar y sus gestos tan majestuosos.

Teniendo en cuenta que mi psicóloga me había diagnosticado un claro desapego social, es extraño para mi estar en un sitio abarrotado de gente y sin embargo no estar incomoda. Normalmente me habría sentido fuera de lugar en un sitio así, pero me siento como en casa.

Hace diez minutos por lo menos que he perdido de vista a Roni y ya me siento ansiosa. Tras un rato buscándola por el local, me sorprende ver como la gente se agolpa frente al escenario y los primeros acordes de una canción me invitan a seguir al resto hasta allí. Me abro paso lentamente entre la multitud, ignorando las miradas lascivas y los silbidos de algunos jóvenes. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Roni, que me sonríe segura desde el escenario. La canción habla de un amor imposible y me llena de melancolía.

\- Es increíble, ¿verdad?.- La voz de alguien, me trae a la realidad. Es un hombre joven, de mirada viva y cálida, moreno y bien parecido.- Esta mujer es toda una caja de sorpresas.

\- Sí.- Le contesto, sonriéndole con timidez.- ¿La conoce?.- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Todo el mundo en este barrio conoce a Roni.- Dice el joven encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y usted, la conoce? No la he visto antes por aquí, aunque me resulta usted familiar. - Sus palabras me incitan a volver a mirarlo, él alarga una mano.- Soy Rogers.

Tomo su mano, pero aunque me resulta también familiar, no hay imágenes ni nada extraño cuando nos tocamos. Sin decir nada más, ambos nos volvemos para oír la canción y observar a la interprete.

Roni parece cómoda encima del escenario, siendo observada. Yo me estremezco tan solo observando los movimientos de sus labios y por un momento me pregunto cómo sería besarlos. Ella parece darse cuenta de mi escrutinio porque su mirada se vuelve a cruzar con la mía y yo siento que ya no hay nadie más a nuestro alrededor. Es un instante mágico en el que parece que no hay más sonido que el de su lánguida voz. Me sorprendo cuando la canción termina más rápido de lo que esperaba y Roni se dirige hacia mi. Recibe felicitaciones y halagos por el camino y me parece eterno el tiempo que tarda en pararse ante mi. Me siento tonta cuando ella se acerca a saludar al hombre que está a mi lado y me ignora.

\- Rogers, ¿qué tal?. Gracias por venir.- Le dice dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole.

\- No podía perdérmelo.- El hombre rodea el lugar con su mirada.- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Henry?.- Pregunta a continuación extrañado.

\- Se marchó con Lucy hace unas horas.- Explica Roni encogiéndose de hombros.- Estaba raro, llevaba mucha prisa.

A continuación se disculpa y se marcha a atender a sus clientes, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de insinuaciones.

Son más de las 2 de la mañana cuando la gente comienza a abandonar el local y yo todavía continuo sentada en la barra, esperando no sé muy bien qué. He apurado la copa, con intención de marcharme, pero Roni la rellena y se va a despedir a la gente, para cerrar. Cuando regresa, solo quedamos ella y yo y un silencio atronador.

\- ¿Y bien?.- Pregunta, sentándose a mi lado y suspirando cansada. - ¿En tu casa o en la mía?.- Dice con una sonrisa sensual. Su mano acaricia el cuello de mi camisa.

Yo abro la boca, sorprendida y roja de la vergüenza. Su carcajada retumba entre aquellas en mis oídos.

\- Relajate, es solo una broma.- Dice divertida.- No pensé que te quedarías hasta el cierre.- Continua.

\- Ni yo misma sé por qué sigo aquí.- Le contesto.

\- Te invito a tomar algo en mi casa.- Dice convincente. - Estaremos más cómodas.- Argumenta al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

\- Debería marcharme ya, es tarde.- Le digo dudosa.

\- Como quieras, no soy de las que insisten.- Contesta, sirviéndose un chupito y tomándolo de un solo trago.

\- Está bien… la última.- Le digo con timidez.

\- Bien, recojo y nos vamos.

La casa de Roni resulta ser un ático, con un gran salón, una pequeña cocina y libros por doquier. Tiene un diseño cálido y místico, muchas plantas y pocos elementos decorativos. Roni se quita la chaqueta y me ayuda a quitarme la mía con gesto amable.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas?.- Me invita.- Voy a colgar esto y en seguida vuelvo.

La veo deshacerse de sus tacones y andar por su casa por primera vez relajada. Sirve dos copas con lo que parece ser vino y las deja sobre la mesita. Luego toma asiento justo a mi lado y se deja caer suspirando.

\- Este es mi momento favorito del día.- Dice dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Comprendo lo que quieres decir.- Le digo sonriéndole.- No imaginaba que te gustaba tanto leer.- Digo a continuación.

\- Ya, no aparento ser una persona intelectual.- Dice resignada.

\- No he querido decir eso…

\- Tranquila, sé que son demasiados libros. Algunos eran de mi padre, le gustaba mucho leer.- Dice con cierto tono melancólico en su voz.- ¿Y tú, a qué te dedicas, Emma?.- Pregunta tuteándome.

\- Soy fiadora de fianzas.- Le contesto.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Pregunta sorprendida.- No lo habría adivinado, te hacía más como profesora de escuela.

\- Demasiado tranquilo para mí.- Le digo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y estás aquí buscando a alguien?.- Pregunta con curiosidad.

\- No, en realidad, vivo aquí desde hace poco menos de un año. Aun me cuesta adaptarme a esta ciudad de locos.- Le digo suspirando.- Pero me llueven las ofertas.

\- ¿Estás casada?.- Niego.- ¿Hijos?.

\- Tampoco, con mi trabajo sería una locura.- Digo resignada.- Además me cuesta hacer amigos, no soy una persona demasiado sociable.

\- Entonces debo considerarme afortunada.- Dice ella sonriéndome.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, bajo la tenue luz ocre de la lamparita. Ella coloca un mechón de mi pelo en su sitio y deja su mano allí. El gesto me parece dulce y por un momento, deseo que no acabe, pero ella termina apartando la mano avergonzada.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No son mías.

Compota de manzanas

El ático de Roni está situado en un viejo edificio de piedra, de cinco plantas. Desde la terraza y desde aquella altura, puedo ver claramente todo el barrio de Hyperion Heights. Hay una pizzeria, a la que yo suelo llamar bastante, al otro lado de la calle, ahora completamente desierta. Solo se ve un coche aparcado frente al edificio de Roni y desde aquella distancia habría jurado ver la figura de alguien en su interior.

\- Perdona.- Roni aparece con un plato en la mano.- Pensé que te gustaría comer algo.- Dice sonriendo y pasándome el plato.- Es mi famosa empanada de manzana.

\- No tenías que molestarte.- Le digo observando el dulce y al hacerlo siento como un dejavú. Frunzo el ceño oliendo el perfume dulzón de la manzana.

\- Oh, mierda, olvidé que no te gustan las manzanas.- Dice Roni dándose cuenta al ver mi cara y me arrebata el plato apurada.- Te traeré otra cosa.

\- No te preocupes, debería irme.- Le digo bostezando.

\- Oye, es tarde.- Dice pensativa.- Tengo un sofá bastante cómodo.- Dice vacilante. La miro sorprendida. No todos los días me invita a dormir una desconocida en su casa.

\- No creo que sea adecuado.- Le digo. El sonido de la sirena de un coche de policía se oye relativamente cerca. Me estremezco cuando una suave brisa se levanta de improviso. - Pero te lo agradezco.- Continúo conciliadora.

\- De acuerdo.- responde impasible.

\- Espero que no te importe que haya salido a la terraza.- Le digo vacilante, sin moverme.

\- En absoluto.- Se queda pensativa.- Mira, sé que no me conoces, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, Emma.- Mi nombre en sus labios me deja un sabor agridulce. Mi firmeza se desmorona y la idea de estar cerca de ella no me parece tan inadecuada.

El sonido de un coche arrancando el motor, me distrae de la conversación. Miró fuera de nuevo y me sorprendo al no ver ya el coche aparcado frente al edificio. Roni se asoma a mi lado y sigue mi mirada sin entender.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunta preocupada.

\- Nada, es solo… que creo que no puedo dejar de estar alerta.- Le explico con media sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto algo raro?.- Pregunta con una ceja arqueada.

\- Había un coche al otro lado de la calle y juraría que alguien vigilaba desde él.- Le digo vacilante.

\- ¿Un coche gris?.- Me pregunta con cara de resignación. Asiento intrigada.- Es Weaver, el esbirro de Belfrey.

\- ¿Quién?. ¿Belfrey?.

\- Es la dueña de buena parte de los comercios de este barrio.- Dice con hastío.- Victoria Belfrey lleva presionándome años para que venda el bar.

\- ¿Y por eso te vigila?. No comprendo.- Le pregunto con la voz entrecortada por el frío.

\- No, no me vigila por eso.- Dice bajando la cabeza y rehuyendo mi mirada.

\- ¿Entonces?.

\- Tiene la idea de que estoy planeando algo contra ella.- Contesta con una sonrisa floja.

\- ¿Y es verdad?.- Le pregunto suspicaz.

\- Bueno, solo intento descubrir qué esconde antes de que acabe echándonos a todos de aquí.- Dice encogiéndose de hombros algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Es una mala persona?.- Pregunto intentando aclararme.

\- La palabra mala se queda corta en el caso de Victoria.- Contesta a la defensiva. Luego se inclina sobre mi y me roza la mejilla con dulzura.- Estás helada.

Retira su mano con rapidez, pero yo sigo con los ojos cerrados, queriendo retener el toque cálido de sus dedos. Cada vez que me toca siento que una energía desconocida se apodera de mi y me asusta. De repente, llaman a la puerta. Abro los ojos sorprendida y ella me mira confusa.

\- Es demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde para recibir visitas.- Dice extrañada. La sigo a la puerta, con afán protector. Ella se asoma a la mirilla y hace un gesto tranquilizándome.- Es Henry.

Me pregunto qué tipo de relación tienen para que aparezca a esas horas de la noche y me doy cuenta de que no sé nada sobre ella, realmente. Abre la puerta y Henry entra como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- No vas a creerte...- Se para en seco al verme allí y mira a Roni intentando entender mi presencia allí.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- Pregunta.

\- Yo ya me iba.- Digo apurada.

\- No.- Dice Henry rápidamente.- Tenemos que hablar.- Me dice mirándome con tanta seriedad que me llena de curiosidad.- Cierra la puerta.- Ordena a Roni. Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que lleva un libro en sus manos.- Deberíais tomar asiento, esto es un poco raro.- Explica a continuación.

Tomo asiento en el sofá, junto a Roni, sin comprender muy bien qué tiene que hablar este joven conmigo. Roni parece igual de extrañada que yo.

\- Es posible que Lucy esté en lo cierto.- Dice mirando a Roni.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Pregunta ella.- No puedes creerte esa locura.

\- Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.- Dice él abriendo el libro y pasando las paginas con inquietud. Se detiene en una página y empuja el libro hasta que ambas somos capaces de ver lo que le tiene en ese estado, tan alterado.

Hay una ilustración de una mujer y trago saliva sonoramente cuando me doy cuenta de que la mujer no es otra que yo misma.

\- Se parece.- Dice Roni frunciendo el ceño.

\- No solo se le parece, se llama igual.- Adelanta Henry mirándome con suspicacia.- Ella es la salvadora de mi libro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunto totalmente confusa.- Qué me parezca a esa ilustración y me llame igual solo puede ser una casualidad.- Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Ambos me miran como si ocultase algo y por un momento me siento juzgada.

\- Eso explicaría por qué nos resultaba familiar.- Dice Henry.

\- Pero no explica por qué nosotros le resultamos familiar a ella.- Replica Roni pensativa.- A no ser que haya leído tu libro.

\- No he visto ese libro en mi vida.- Digo negando. - ¿Podéis explicarme que es lo que cree esa niña?.- Reclamo irritada.

\- Ella cree que estamos bajo una maldición…

Se me escapa una carcajada escéptica y empiezo a creer que tanto Henry como Roni están locos. Sin embargo, la imagen de aquel libro me llena de desasosiego.

\- Creo que he oído bastante, me marcho.- Me levanto sin disimular mi molestia y me dirijo a la puerta decidida.- Espera.- La voz de Henry me detiene.- Llevate el libro. Deberías leerlo.- Antes de que pueda negarme, lo deja en mis manos y me mira con profundidad y con un brillo de esperanza que me trae a la memoria la mirada de aquel chico de mis pesadillas.

\- Como quieras.- Le digo antes de salir por la puerta y despedirme con un gesto frío.

Continuará...


End file.
